jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion
Xion (voiced by Alyson Stoner) is a character from Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and a member of Organization XIII, ranked Number XIV. She was a fake Nobody and a imperfect replica of Roxas made by the Organization as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas failed to help the organization with their plans. While she can use the Keyblade, her existence halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories back. She teamed up with her friends Roxas and Axel. Eventually, Xion questioned her existence, and wanted to know the answers. She learns that once she returns to Sora, everyone's memories of her will inevitably be forgotten At the end, she fought Roxas, but died after being defeated by him. In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series, Xion was resurrected by Osiris and Isis as a baby girl with a life and heart of her own. She appears in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Monsters vs. Aliens. She'll be with the team throughout the adventure. And at the end, Xion will be adopted by Jeffrey, which will also make her a member of the team. This is the true original Xion, even after she was brought back by Osiris, and she has all her memories of her life as a Nobody and in the Organization. She stays as a 7 and a half year old. Keyblade(s) *Kingdom Key *Star Seeker *Oathkeeper *Stormfall (She receives this Keyblade from her mom as a gift in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Justice League - The Terror Beyond.) Drive Forms *Valor Form Duel monster cards Monsters: *Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle *Key Mace *Baby Dragon *Alligator's Sword *Alligator's Sword Dragon *Time Wizard *Thousand Dragon *Millennium Shield *Horus' Servant *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV4 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6 *Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8 *Cyber Harpie Lady *Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight *White Magician Pikeru *Princess Pikeru *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Shinato, King of a Higher Plane *Fairy Neos Spell Cards: *Shinato's Ark *Silver Bow and Arrow *Mystical Space Typhoon *Pot of Greed *Polymerzation *De-Fusion *Graceful Charity *Trial of the Princesses *Emergency Provisions *Level Up! *Harpie's Feather Duster *Cyber Shield *Mystic Box *Fusion Weapon *Fusion Recovery *Graceful Dice *Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade Trap Cards: *Magic Cylinder *Castle Walls *Magic Jammer *Call of the Haunted *Skull Dice Summons *Sea Guardian Charm (Summons Manaphy) *Snowflake Charm (Summons Jack Frost) Pokemon (When she's older) *Eevee/Glaceon (Male) *Cyndaquil (Male) (Will later evolve into Quilava) *Horsea (Female) *Pachirisu (Female) (Shiny) *Spiky-eared Pichu (Female) *Archen (Male) Other Pokemon *Skitty (Female) *Machamp (Male) *Ledian (Male) *Abra (Male) *Deerling (Female) (Spring Forme) *Minccino (Female) *Zorua (Male) *Scyther (Male) *Torchic (Male) Likes * Her parents Jeffrey and Aqua * Her uncle Jaden, her aunt Alexis and her cousin Lily * Her siblings Bruce, Tammy and DJ * Lea (sometimes) * Kairi (big sister figure) * The Light * Seashells * Sea-salt ice cream * Inventions * Her godparents Jesse and May * Pokemon * Duel Monsters * Shira * Ashley * Her friends Anne-Marie, Vanellope, Margo, Edith, Anges, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Jenny Foxworth and Oliver * DJ's girlfriend Snowflake * Roxas * The color purple * Singing and dancing * Princess Cadence * Playing with the cubs, Bruce, Lily and Flurry Heart * Her dream of being a Keyblade Master like her mom * Golden Egg-wiches * Frankenberry cereal * Ghost hunting with her godfather Jesse * Aria McCloud * Magic Dislikes * Her past * Organization XIII * Set * Xehanort * Heartless * Her family or friends being sad * Pickles * Being called a Nobody * Being called a baby dragon * Gambling * Cleo Quinzel and Fang * Chaos * Any threat to Kingdom Hearts or the worlds *Mr. Director *Baloney the Dinosaur *Spiders (as of ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'') *Darkness Gallery Little Xion.png|Xion as a 7 year old girl Little Xion happy.png|Xion's updated look Xion and Dragon-Jeffrey.jpg|Xion and Dragon-Jeffrey Baby Xion.png|Baby Xion Dragon-Xion.png|Dragon-Xion Little Xion winter clothing.png|Xion in her winter clothes Little Xion as Batgirl.png|Xion as Batgirl Mermaid-Xion.png|Mermaid-Xion Kingdom Key KH.png|Xion's original Keyblade (Kingdom Key) 200px-Star Seeker KHII.png Oathkeeper1.png|Xion's 2nd Keyblade (Oathkeeper) Stormfall KHIIFM.png|Xion's current Keyblade (Stormfall) Little Xion's Wayfinder.png|Xion's Wayfinder Xion ghost-chatcher color.png|Xion with her Poltergust 5000 Xion's hand puppet color.png|Xion with her hand puppet, Orchid the Cat Xion and Stormfall.png|Xion with the Stormfall Keyblade Xion_First_Form_KHD.png Xion_Second_Form_KHD.png Xion_Third_Form_KHD.png Xion Armor 4.png|Xion in her "Keyblade Armor" Trivia *Xion will make her debut in Jeffrey & Friends meet Peter Pan. *Xion will meet Jaden and his team in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet TRON''. She'll instantly like them and will become Jaden and Alexis' niece. *In a episode of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles, Xion will be babysat by Alexis. *Xion's favorite snack is Sea-Salt Ice Cream. *Xion's favorite color is purple. *Xion is modest just like her mom and dad. *Xion keeps a collection of seashells, just as she did in her life as a Nobody. *The Mask tries to make her laugh in one episode of the chronicles. *Xion is one of few characters that Scamper won't be sarcastic towards. *Sometime during Season 3 of the series, Xion will grow up to be a powerful little 6 year old sweetheart of a girl. From there, she'll have some adventures of her own in Xion's Ohanna Adventures. She will sound just like young Kairi. *Xion turns 6 years old in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of TRON: Legacy. *Xion will be the main character of a upcoming Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles ''movie, ''The Journey of Hope. *In Wedding Duels, she'll be Alexis' bridesmaid. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed, Xion will have a bigger role. Jeffrey will be pretty protective of her. he'll become so upset with this that she argues with Jeffrey and yells "I hate you!" at him. After she runs away to the Old Tyme Mining Town in a attempt to defeat the Chameleon on her own (with Beetles, Sid and Diego going with her) and ends up causing trouble, she starts feeling sad for what happened. *In Xion's New Pets, Figaro the kitten and Cleo the goldfish will become her pets. *Alexis gives Xion her mom's favorite red scarf as a gift later on in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends meet George of the Jungle. *Aqua will become Xion's adopted mother in Key of Flaming Union. *Xion will wield the Star Seeker Keyblade. She'll also wield the Oathkeeper Keyblade and the Stormfall Keyblade. *Xion will be a big sister to Diego and Shira's cubs, Diego Jr and Tammy. She even tells stories of past Adventures to the cubs before they were born. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Pinkie Apple Pie, ''it is revealed that Xion is Jeffrey and Aqua's genetic daughter. *Xion is best friends with Anne-Marie, Cream, Cheese the Chao, Vanellope, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Jenny Foxworth and Oliver. *Xion will become Batgirl in ''Little Bat-Girl Begins Part 1. *In Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance, ''both Xion and Lea plan to make amends for the conflicts between them in their lives as Nobodies. Lea will even be like a big brother to her. *Xion turns into her dragon-form for the very first time in ''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of How To Train Your Dragon 2. ''A running gag is everyone calling Dragon-Xion a baby dragon, which she prefers to be called a young dragon. Xion learns how to control her dragon-form better in ''Xion's Dragon Training. *Unlike most other kids, Xion is home-schooled, with Rainbow Dash teaching P.E., Twilight teaching history, Rarity teaching art, Jeffrey teaching science, Aqua teaching math, Princess Cadence teaching music, Puss in Boots teaching Spanish, Alexis teaching literature, *Like Aqua, Xion will get a mermaid form and can move on land as if she's swimming. *Xion is also gifted with super intelligence (having inherited it from her father) and soon is given the privilege to invent things. *Xion will become princess of the Skytsengel dragons in Trial of a King. *Xion learns how to play the trumpet in Xion's Ohana Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She also learns how to play the flute. *Xion builds her very first invention in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Big Hero 6. *Xion's favorite cousin is Lily Yuki. *Xion has a laptop (which she gets on her birthday) that she uses for gaining useful information on various info, hacking into systems and keeping files on villains and powerful items. Her computer skills has given her the nickname "Dragon Oracle". *Xion starts having her own allowance later on. *Whenever Xion helps Jeffrey in the lab, she wears a child sized lab coat. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Siblings Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Swordsmen Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Guardians Category:Characters that are very shy Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Kids Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Daughters Category:Justice League Category:Duelists Category:Teen Titans Category:The Heroes of Light Category:Singers Category:Xion's family Category:Galactic Alliance Squad's Allies Category:Sisters Category:Arik's Allies Category:Nieces Category:Protagonists Category:Granddaughters Category:Second-in-Command Category:Sweethearts Category:Dragons Category:Elements of Harmony: Kindness Category:Justice Guardian Kids Category:Revived characters Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Comic Relief Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Cousins Category:Spider-Man's Allies Category:Mentors Category:Magic Users Category:Voices of Reason Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Avengers Category:Martial Artists Category:Mermaids Category:Time-controller's Category:Hybrids Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Ice Powered Characters Category:Wind Powered Characters Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Princesses Category:Shape Shifters Category:Toon Scouts Category:Royalty Category:Pro Duelists Category:Inventors Category:Geniuses Category:Water Powered Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Light-Powered characters Category:Toons Category:The Dragonheart Family Category:Sister figures Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Detectives Category:Darkblade's allies Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Lucario's Adventures Allies Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Teleporters Category:Lily's family Category:Twilight's family Category:Justice Guardians Beyond Category:Courtney's allies Category:Closest Allies of the Rainbooms Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Scientists Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Multilingual characters Category:Goddaughters Category:Idols Category:Pure Good Category:Crystal Gems